Pinky Promise in Summer
by Samrit
Summary: One Shot for Alice Harkeys contest. "Pinky Promise!" said a ten years old boy with pink hair which waved in the summer wind. She hesitated to answer him. 8 years ago she made a promise to him but now she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep that promise.


**A/N: Hey this story is for the contest of Alice Harkey so here are the informations about this contest;**

******Go to you-tube and search "Hatsune Miku Summer Shadows". the video is 6:51. Your challenge is to write a Fairy Tail romance one shot inspired by the song. Notify me by reviewing one of my stories or private message me. You will be judged by the number of votes. I will post a list of the stories entered in the contest on my profile page and people can private message me which one they like most. As I have said before, the winner will be able to request a story to be written by me. This story will have to be a Fairy Tail fanfic (srry) but can be about anything. :) I hope to get some entries soon!**

******A/N: Well the story is about 4,117 words long (without A/N), pairing is NaLu, Genere Romance and the characters could be a bit OOC. Uhm what more do I need to say...?  
Uh... it could be that the story doesn't match the lyrics of the song since I don't know japanese... sooooooooo anyway read enjoy and review please oh and vote for my story on Alice Harkeys poll if you liked it^^.  
**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but Hiro-Sensai does and it is good that way!**

* * *

**Pinky Promise in Summer**

The evening sun shine down onto the beach, the blue ocean changed its color to match the red sky. A soft wind blow along the beach and the waves came crushing in. A steady rhythm began to play, the song of the ocean. But still there was something off for her. Something in this rhythm didn't match them what she was looking for.

A blond girl was sitting on the edge of a wall which was about three meter high and isolated the street from the beach. Far away she could see children still playing in the sand, a couple walking hand in hand along the beach and many other people who enjoyed their time.

She smiled shortly but it soon vanished.

"Damn it. Everyone has free time now and I?" She muttered. "I will have to go to a summer school just because my father thinks I do not learn enough."

She leant back, looking up into the sky, slowly the stars where rising and her mind went off to long forgotten memories.

* * *

"_Pinky Promise!" said a ten years old boy with pink hair which waved in the summer wind. He held out is pinky for her to fulfill her part. He grinned all over his face even thought he was wet till to the bones he wasn't shivering. She on her part shivered, her dress was wet and she didn't like the way it felt on her body. Her blond locks were hanging down. She could feel the sand in it and she knew that her father would be angry with her for the way she must look now. Her eyes didn't left his hand and she hesitated to response. _

"_What is weirdo? You are supposed to promise me now!" The boy suddenly grabbed her right hand and pulled it to his right one he connected their hands with the pinky and grinned wider._

"_So now it is a promise! Don't you dare to break it!" _

_The summer wind blow the smell of the salty water in her nose, his hair waved in the wind, his wide grin, his onyx eyes, the way his fangs were shown with his grin. _

_She promised slightly herself to burn these things into her memory to keep it save from her father and the golden cage he was putting her in._

* * *

A sigh escaped her pink lips as she noticed that during her little daydream the sun had left to give the moon space. She stood up and took a last glace at the ocean.

"I will never be able to fulfill it…" she mumbled but then a voice woke her up before she could go onto another daydream.

"Lucy-sama! Lucy-sama! Stop messing around it is time to go back!" one of her annoying bodyguard said in his monotone and stern voice.

"Oh crap! He found me already!"

And with this Lucy run. It was her routine. Ever since the day 8 years ago she would do the same every year on the first day of summer. After school she wouldn't wait for the car to take her back home. She would escape from the back door of the school and visit the town, watch how other students would spent the first day of the summer break and then she would go to the beach in hope to finally see _him_ again.

But her hope got smashed every year. How could she possible meet him? He was from another town, and she had only the first day to look for him. No there was no hope for her. But why not dreaming? After all this was all what she could do in the golden cage she was in.

Suddenly somebody took her wrist and pulled her into a dark side street. Strong arms embraced her from behind and a warm hand covered her mouth as she wanted to scream for her bodyguard.

Lucy felt the warm breath coming from behind her and strange enough for her she didn't felt scared. She felt like she knew the one who was holding her but then how should she knew a stranger when school was the only time she was allowed to leave the golden cage?

She stared struggling and was about to bite the hand which covered her mouth as the stranger suddenly whispered something.

"Damn it! Stop struggling! I am trying to hide you from thus guys in the black suit!" The voice was deep but still it had a childish undertone. "So now be quiet or I will… uhm… I will…" The voice clearly belonged to a men or boy but he was now struggling on what he wanted to say.

"Ha! I know or I will tickle you later until you can't form a normal sentence anymore!"

Lucy noticed a slight proud tone in his voice but she could only face palm by his punishment.

_What is he a ten years old kid? _She thought but then he released her again.

Lucy turned around fast to look at her safer/kidnapper, but before she could get a clue how he looked like she found herself blindfolded.

"Aaaaah! No! You're not allowed to see my face just yet. This would ruin all my fun." The guy laughed and Lucy pouted.

"You can pout as cute as you want I won't remove it! Only if I have brought you to where I want to bring you or if you guess who I am!"

Lucy's mind shut down. _Brought me to where he wants me to? Remember who he is? How should I now? I don't even really recognize his voice. His voice isn't one of the marriage candidates which my father had chosen… oh well not from one I have met until now…_

The guy laughed again and suddenly Lucy felt like she had heard this laugh before. He took her by her wrist and started to drag her with him. She didn't protest, no there was this feeling of trust deep inside her, a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time. So she let him go, dragging her to somewhere she doesn't know. Every normal person would say now that she was insane to follow someone she didn't even know so blindly, a man who and blinded her eye and want her to trust him.

"I finally must have gone crazy…" Lucy mumbled absently.

"You're still a weirdo, after all!" The guy laughed again and suddenly another long forgotten memory made its way into Lucy's mind.

* * *

"_Oi! What are you weirdo doing up there!" A pink haired boy shouted up to her. It was the same one from her memory before. Lucy was sitting on the three meter wall looking down at the boy. _

"_I am not a weirdo!" She yelled back, but turned then back to face the ocean. "I just enjoy the summer wind coming from the ocean."_

_The boy looked at her for a long time until he suddenly run off with a grin. Lucy shrugged him of. She just wanted to enjoy her time out of the house and she wasn't going to let some random boy ruin it. _

"_Watch out!" A quiet familiar voice echoed through her ears as she was suddenly hid by something and then water. Water splashed all over her all of the sudden. It didn't take long for her to understand what was happening, after all for her age she was a smart girl. But understanding didn't use her anything as she lost her balance. _

"_Woaaah! Don't you dare to fall down!" She heard the boy's voice but too late. The ground came nearer and she closed her eyes prepared for the impact. She had learned that sand would be really hard if you fall on it but still she hoped it would be that hurtful._

_Then she felt it she hit something and knocked it down together with her to the ground. _

"_Opf!" was all she heard and to her wonder she didn't felt hurt anywhere. Lucy slowly opened her eyes only to be met with a pink view. She rolled to the side to see the boy from just now flat on the ground his eyes didn't focus anything and he looked like he felt kind of dizzy. Fast Lucy sat down onto her knees a traditional way to sit on the ground like she learned it. She bowed her head down and cried sorry over and over again. _

"_Yep! 100% weirdo! If somebody has to say sorry than it is me, without my water balloon you wouldn't have fallen down." The boy chuckled, he stood up fast and dragged her with him onto her feed. "So listen weirdo: I am sorry for throwing that thing but you must admitter that the face you made was priceless." He grinned again and suddenly started running. Lucy followed him, shouting that she isn't a weirdo and as soon they reached the water they started to splash it around._

* * *

Lucy smiled to herself as she remembered how she met _him_ and how she, unnoticed to her smaller self, had fallen in love with him. She wondered what he looked like now, if he still had this grin, this laugher, if he would still call her weirdo.

_Weirdo? Didn't this guy just call me weirdo? Who is he? _Questions were spinning in her head as realization hit her. Then she suddenly heard other voices.

"Oi! Flame head is she the girl you talked about the last uhm 8 years?" A voice a bit familiar to her came from the right side in front of her. It belonged to a man it was too deep for a woman. The guy from before was still holding onto her wrist and didn't let her go. No he tightens his grip on her.

"And what if she is, stripper!" The guy holding her answered in an annoyed way.

"You could have told me this before cause I know her since she is in m-!" The familiar voice was cut off and the sharp voice of a woman was heard. The voice caused Lucy to shiver and again something familiar washed over her thoughts.

"I hope you two will not fight in a moment like this! We have a mission to fulfill and failure is not allowed."

Soon Lucy felt herself dragged again, this time in something like a carriage. Something heavy lay down onto her lap and she felt the grip on her wrist losing but it was still there.

"You are more than pathetic." The mans voice from before, which was cut off, said and Lucy heard the person laugh.

"Cut it! We don't need unnecessary statements." The woman's voice boomed and she could hear something like 'bonk' or so. Guess the other guy got hit on the head.

"Would somebody explain me what is going on?" Lucy asked a bit scared, she didn't notice but her left hand witch was still free somehow started to stroke the head on her lap and when she noticed it she didn't bother to stop. The soft hair felt somehow nice in her hair and she wondered if the person on her lap would mind if she just continues.

"Everything will make sense to you as soon as we reach our destination." The women said in a voice which clearly didn't allow any more questions and Lucy decided that it would be best not to ask anymore.

After a while they came to an halt the man holding her dragged her out fast and suddenly she heard sand under her feet, the crushing of waves and she felt how the summer wind blow through her hair. She heard that the other two didn't follow them any longer. She only heard his and her steps in the sand.

"Ok! Stand still and don't turn around just face this direction!" The guy said as he finally released her wrist fully from his grip. Slowly she felt how the thing that covered her eyes was removed. Lucy hesitated to open her eyes but when she felt the warm of his hands on her shoulders she finally opened them.

She gasped for air. She knew this place very well. It was a part of the beach she hasn't seen in ages. Now she knew why she did never see _him_ where she was looking. This part of the beach was the one she truly met him the first time. The way the waves sounded, the way the summer wind blow the scent of salt into her nose, the way the ocean reflected the night sky…

Everything matched now her memory but there was one little thing missing. She turned around, even though the guy said not to, and her brown eye met onyx ones, a wide grind and pink hair which got a bit messier thanks to the upcoming wind.

"It's been a long time weirdo." The man in front of her grinning and tears started forming in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Yeah to long…" Lucy mumbled quietly. In the background she could she a scarlet haired woman with a warm smile on her face and a raven haired man with a sly smirk.

Lucy recognized him, he was in her class, one of the popular boys. His name: Gray Fullbuster.

Lucy also recognized the women she didn't knew her personally but she was known as the red demon. Erza Scarlet.

_Those two must be the owner of the voices from before. _ Lucy thought but soon her attention went back to the man in front of her.

"Well… uhm… you now it is about damn time…" The guy stopped and scratched the back of his head nervous. A light blush decorated his face and Lucy could still see it in the dark.

"…it is time to fulfill that promise of us… you know… about you and m-!"

Lucy cut him off, she held her hand over his mouth and she herself was facing the ground. This was the moment she had prepared herself for years now, the moment she would lock away her heart for the sake of her family.

"I am sorry… but I am not able to hold onto this promise… there are things I have to do for my family and one of these duties will turn out to make it impossible for me to keep that promise… I am truly sorry… I shouldn't have agreed to it back then…" She said the last part so low that he could barely hear it. Lucy took her hand back and walked pass him. She walked with her head down, she was not brave enough to face his friends who had help him and she was not brave enough to look a last time back at her first love.

The summer wind blow stronger this time, the scent of the ocean, the scent of salt burned in her nose and eyes. Then the salty tears streamed down her face. She couldn't stop them any longer and finally allowed them to fall freely. Soon one of her bodyguards found her and brought her back to her golden cage. He didn't question her and Lucy was thankful that her bodyguard had so much heart to not ask her anything.

_Tomorrow is a new day. Everything will be back to normal by tomorrow, like I never met him again. _

Late in the evening, a week later her father called Lucy into his office. Lucy still remembered what happed the night a week ago like it happened just hour's ago. She still let her tears falling freely if she didn't keep her emotions in check and it took all her self-control not to break down.

"Lucy. I know you haven't chosen the one you want to marry yet among the guys I already introduced you to. So I want to introduce you to another candidate. He is the son of the Dragneel Company, he had studied abroad and returned last week. His father and I are very good friends so I would be happy if you would choose him."

Lucy nodded, her eyes covered by her bangs. She didn't dare to look up, she was too afraid that her father would be able to see her red eyes.

"Nastu Dragneel! You can enter now." Her father's voice echoed through the room and also Lucy finally looked up and turned to the door.

She gasped for air, her hand flew up to her lips and her eyes went wide. "It can't be…"

"Yo! Nice to meet you, _Lucy Heartphillia_. I am Natsu Dragneel." He said while walking up to her and taking her hand in his. The way he said her name let a shiver run down her back. This wasn't a dream, was it? No, Lucy didn't dream, in front of her stood the guy she couldn't forget the past week. The guy she cried tears for every night since they met again.

"If it is alright, Mr. Heartphillia, I would like to ask Lucy to show me the town a bit?" Natsu asked a sly smile blasted behind his grin.

"Of course, go and have fun." Lucy's father smiled at them and watched how Natsu dragged the still shocked Lucy out of his office.

"Hopeful she can forgive me now that I put her into a golden cage all these years…" He mumbled and looked out the window to see how Natsu dragged her along the street until they were out of his view.

Natsu dragged her all the way to the one beach part he had taken her a week ago. It was a long walk but he didn't want to take a car or carriage. She wasn't blindfolded this time and he was a bit scared how she would react to his motion sickness this time. When they finally arrived there he stopped and turned around to finally see if she was still ok after that long walk.

Natsu half expected her to slap him but she didn't, she was still standing there with shock written all over her face. He scratched the back of his head again. What was he supposed to say now? "Surprise! I am your fiancé from now on so now we can fulfill that promise!" He shook his head. This was a bad way to tell someone good news. Or were they good news…?

"Uhm you now?" Natsu started slowly, his eyes never left her expression. "That way you will fulfill your duties for the family and our promise…" He shut his eyes. _This time she really will hit me!_

But nothing came. Instead of a hit he felt how arms embraced him and light sobs filled the air, he felt how wet tears soaked his shirt but he didn't care. Natsu also embraced her and grinned all over his face.

"Y-you damn idiot! –hick- Couldn't you have said this a w-week ago? –hick- That would have –hick- prevent me from crying for a whole w-week…"

"Sorry I guess." Natsu laughed. "But you didn't let me finish…"

"I know…" Lucy blushed. "But I am still in love with you since 8 year ago…"

Natsu grinned even wider, this was what he had waited for. This was the sentence he wanted to hear a week ago. He separated them only a bit so that he was able to see her face. He grinned and bend down only inches were separating their faces.

"Good to know. Cause I love you too since that day." He whispered and their lips neared.

"I think I must puke." A voice from behind them said Lucys face went bright red and she pushed Natsu away from her face. Natsu growled as response and glared at the one disturbing them.

"STRIPPER! You totally ruined our moment!" Natsu yelled and cased after Gray. Erza on the other hand ignored them both and went up to Lucy.

"I am glad that in the end everything went well for you too, I was near to think that the mission ended in a failure. Also Natsu couldn't shut up about you for the last year especially for the last week." Erza smirked as she saw that Lucy's face could match her hair now. That was the reaction she wanted from the first moment on.

"Stripper! Get back here!"

"HA! Catch me if you can! Ash Face!"

Erza and Lucy watched as them both cased each other over the beach but suddenly Natsu pulled something out from nowhere. It looked kind of like a coconut… anyway he throw it in Grays directions and heat shot! He hit his heat and Grays face met the ground after that Natsu jumped on him and made sure he could stand up.

Erza and Lucy on the other hand got worried and rushed over to them only to hear that they were still fighting.

"Are you carzy! Flame heat you could have killed me with that thing!"

"You're welcome stripper!"

Now Erza finally snapped and also started yelling at the two of them who shivered in fear.

"Best friends shouldn't fight!"

"We weren't fighting just playing!"

"Aye!"

"I hope for you otherwise…"

Lucy didn't pay attention to them anymore she looked out to the sea and the summer wind blow the scent of the ocean in her nose again. This time it didn't burn. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind. As suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"The summer wind feels good right? I am glad to be able to hold you in my arms and now that I am your fiancé…" Natsu grinned down at her as he spun her around so that she faced him now. "…I am also able to do this."

He bended down and kissed her, it was a kiss Lucy wished to never forget, something she wanted to burn into her memory like the day they first met. For her it was the best and most perfect day in her life, her first kiss on the beach the ocean played a special rhythm just for them and she summer wind caressed them and made the perfect atmosphere. Little did she now that this day would not be the only they she will be thankful that she met him that fateful first day of the summer break 8 years ago…

* * *

"_You're fun to play with! I want to know you better!" The pink haired boy, Natsu, grinned, he was all wet like Lucy from playing in the water but suddenly he blushed a bit. "Uhm my Dad told me that if I really like a girl I should hold onto her forever. So… uhm…"_

_Lucy looked at him confused. "Hold onto her forever? It sounds like marriage to me…" She mumbled and Natsu heard it. His face blushed even more but suddenly he grinned again all over his face. The summer wind blow stronger and let the girl in front of him shiver. _

"_Then it is a promise!" He started. "Let promise to get married and to stay with each other forever!" _

_Lucy looked at him with big brown eyes, she was still hugging herself due to that fact that she felt cold. "B-but marriage it for people who l-love each other that is w-what m-mommy had told me…" She stuttered._

_Natsus eyebrows knitted and for a ten years old boy, he suddenly had a very serious expression. _

"_Then let's promise that we will love each other and get married to each other!" He grinned again and held out his right pinky for her. "Pinky Promise!" _

_Lucy didn't move and stared at his hand, she hesitated to but her hand twitched lightly to finally move. _

"_What is weirdo? You are supposed to promise me now!" Natsu suddenly grabbed her right hand and pulled it to his right one he connected their hands with the pinky and grinned wider._

"_So now it is a promise! Don't you dare to break it!" _

_The summer wind blow the smell of the salty water in her nose, his hair waved in the wind, his wide grin, his onyx eyes, the way his fangs were shown with his grin. _

_She promised slightly herself to burn these things into her memory to keep it save from her father and the golden cage he was putting her in. _

_Both were still holding onto each other through their pinkies and then Lucy responded, her worried look turned into a smile and Natsu grinned wider as their eyes locked into each other._

_Finally both said it together: "We will love each other and get married to each other! Pinky Promise!"_

* * *

__**Hope you liked it^^ Sooooo now please review. This is my first contest and it was fun writing this story so maybe I will take part in other contest too... Anyway thanks for reading and thanks if you vote for my story or even so just thanks^^  
**

**Oh and if you guys wonder about my other storys like 'A Boy, a Dragon and a Doll?', 'New Digimon Era' or 'Host Club meet Red Rose Club'... I wasn't able to write for a while now but now I am back at writing, and for the record: It wasn't a writers block but why I couldn't write is still a secret.  
**


End file.
